In the prior art, a liquid collected from an organism and the like is analyzed by a known method using a device for analysis in which a liquid path is formed. The device for analysis can control a fluid by using a rotating device. The device for analysis can measure a solution, separate solid constituents, transfer and distribute a separated fluid, and mix a solution and a reagent by using a centrifugal force, thereby conducting a variety of biochemical analyses.
As shown in FIG. 23, a device for analysis 246 for transferring a solution by using a centrifugal force according to the prior art includes a sample chamber 248 having an inlet port 250, a diluent chamber 252 formed next to the sample chamber 248, a mixing chamber 254 disposed outside the sample chamber 248 and the diluent chamber 252 relative to the radial direction, and a separation chamber 260 which receives a solution mixed in the mixing chamber 254, through a flow limiting path 262 connected to a position in contact with the solution of the mixing chamber 254. Analysis chambers 268 are connected to a flow path 266 connected to the separation chamber 260.
During transfer, a sample to be tested is introduced into the sample chamber 248 through the inlet port 250, a diluent for diluting the sample is introduced into the dilution chamber 252, and then the sample and the diluent are both transferred into the mixing chamber 254 by a rotation of the device for analysis 246. In this configuration, the sample and diluent transferred into the mixing chamber 254 are prevented from being immediately transferred to the separation chamber 260 through the flow limiting path 262 serving as a capillary path. While the sample and the diluent are contained in the mixing chamber 254, the device for analysis 246 is reversely rotated or the rotation speed of the device for analysis 246 is increased or reduced in the same direction, so that the sample and the diluent are mixed. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3061414